Comatose In Wonderland
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: Poor Kasandra is all alone. What's this? Deja vu! Join Kassy following the silver haired white rabbit into Wonderland. Embark on her quest to return home. Who knows what will happen along the way! Comatose AU


**AN**: So... I was bored. And had the cast of who's who in Wonderland. I had various thoughts with my friends of what would happen. So I started writing it! XD I'm so mean to Kassy... Just a warning... So this'll be an AU kinda esque fic to Comatose~ Enjoy~ :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Raging Horrors<strong>_

Kassy's POV

After putting the last few twigs onto the fire, I laid down and smiled up at the sky. After a few minutes of silence, I sat up and looked around.

"Sylvia?" No answer. "Sora?" Silence came once more. "Guys!" Frowning, I hopped to my feet, "Liars... Said they'd be back by now..."

Sighing, I sat down next to the fire, rubbing my arms to warm up. Grabbing my sketchbook and pencils, I drew a quick sketch of the gang in our getup during our trip to Wonderland. That brought a smile to my face.

It was then that a gust of wind flew past, knocking my drawings and pencils out of my hands. To my surprise, a person was running past further into the forest. I hopped to my feet to call out, only to gasp.

Silver hair? "Riku!" Though the silverette slowed ever so slightly, he didn't stop, "Riku! Wait! What the hell? Riku! Gah!" Two rabbit ears emerged from his head as he pulled out a large silver watch.

He twisted his body to face me, his black cloak fading into a midnight blue checkered suit, a blood red dress shirt, and black and white frilled cuffs and collar. He held up the watch, running completely backwards, "You're late, Kasandra..."

"Riku, what the hell are you talking about? And what's with the ears?" I attempted to speed up, but he continued staying out of my reach, and I was losing my breath.

"You're late." He repeated, "It's such an important date. That's not like you. Come along." Twisting around once more, he sped into the forest out of my sight.

Slowing to a complete stop, I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath, "The hell... Was that about?"

I walked the rest of the way, calling out for the silverette. But I didn't receive an answer. When I arrived at the heart of the forest with the largest tree in the grove, I leaned against it and slid down onto the ground, "Riku?"

Against another tree opposite of me, he smiled, "Come along, Kasandra."

I scrambled to my feet intent on running after him, only to scream and claw the air above me as I fell down a hole in the ground. Dirt and small pebbles flicked and danced across my skin as I clawed the sides of the walls. A hand clutched my heart and stomach.

Falling equaled heights. Fear clutched at my being. Frightened tears gathered in my eyes, but they didn't fall because of the various directions and angles my body was sent.

All at once the ground came into contact with me. A scream of bloody murder escaped my throat. Carefully sitting up and cradling my left arm gently, I whispered soothing gurgles of who knows what to myself, as the pained tears fell.

Darkness swam in and out of my vision, as I crawled towards the sharpest object I could find around my body. Grabbing a broken branch and with a burst of adrenaline, I broke it in half. It took a long time to tear my shirt enough to make a sling, but I managed to do it.

After I became conscious.

I could not walk fast with the awkward sling, but I could handle the pain enough to not pass out. Observing my surroundings, I noted I was in a forest.

That was upside down. And in a boxed room. The trees and shrubbery were on the ceiling, and I was walking on a cloud covered sky floor.

It turns out the clouds were not covering the entire floor. In between the last cloud I was standing on and the other side with a door was a large blue gap. Putting my foot in between, I had to fall backwards to prevent from falling.

Mumbling don't look down, I stared up at the trees with prickling tears in the corners of my eyes. I don't know how long it took, but I was eventually on the other side in front of a tiny door with a simple, but elegant black doorknob.

I jiggled the doorknob a bit, but to no luck. Frowning, I thought perhaps it was just stuck. Jiggling it harder, two slits above it shot open to reveal a pair of angry blue eyes. I screamed and fell backwards, just missing my broken arm.

"I'd appreciate you NOT touching me. THANK you very much." What the actual fuck?

"E-Elena...?" Blinking a few times, I sat up straighter, "Elena, what's going on?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, it seems you took a nasty landing on that arm. I'd open up, but..."

Looking down, I pouted, "My boobs WILL fit!"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed deeply, "No, you idiot. Look at the size of me. Look at the size of you. Even with a good arm, you'd still not be able to fit."

Frowning in realization, I slumped slightly, "What do I do, then, 'Lena?"

She motioned with her tongue behind me, "Try the table. Over there."

I looked over my shoulder at the suddenly there glass table on the other side of the cloud gap. There were no words to describe the look of horror on my face.

When I arrived at the table, I grasped the bottle and tilted it up to my mouth. Wait... Lowering it, I cradled that and the key and made my way back to Elena the doorknob.

The concoction tasted like sardines, grass, and a hint of Boston cream. Oddly, it wasn't that bad.

After I puked all over the cloud.

She snorted, "Feeling better?"

I put a shaky thumb up and crawled awkwardly towards her, only to realize the key was as big as I was.

It was incredibly difficult, almost impossible, especially with her criticism, to pick the key up and put it in her mouth that was the keyhole.

"That took you forty five minutes. Congrats." She mumbled around the key.

"Fuck you. I'm in pain, and frightened and wanna go home." I muttered, pulling the door open, "Where am I supposed to go?"

I heard the key being spit out of her mouth, "You'll find your way, Kasandra."

Shaking my head, I walked through the door. To my utter horror, I was standing atop of grassy cliff. At the bottom was raging waters.

And that's when the earth crumbled beneath my feet. I barely uttered a sound as I plummeted towards the water.


End file.
